


Ain't It Thrillin'

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Crew as Family, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River had her reasons for setting down on this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't It Thrillin'

**Author's Note:**

> written as a Christmas present for "obsessed_psyco" in 2015

“Got a mechanic tells me we almost ran outta fuel setting down on this world, Li’l Albatross,” said Mal, after he’d stomped up to the cockpit, a hint of censure in his voice.

River half-turned to look at him. “She calculated fuel consumption very carefully when selecting this planet as our destination,” she said. “Among other significant factors.”

Mal frowned. “I know I ain’t Core-educated like you, but I been doin’ this long enough to know there’s planets closer we coulda gotten supplies, used less fuel.”

“That is true,” River allowed. “But supplies and fuel were not the only things which had to be accounted for.”

“Supplies and fuel are all we need,” Mal argued. “We already got a job lined up for us.”

“She understands. But look, captain.”

Mal followed her gaze out the front window, and frowned again. “Is that—?”

“Snow!” Kaylee came racing up the stairs, grinning broadly. “Snow, cap’n, can you believe it?”

“Seems real enough,” said Mal, deadpan.

Kaylee ignored him. “Cap’n, you’n Zoe can handle gettin’ supplies all on your own, can’t you?”

“What?” said Mal. “Why?”

“Snow!” she repeated. “River, tell ‘im!”

“He remembers,” said River, softly. “Mittens made by mother’s hands, angels of white, fluffy islands in a chocolate sea.”

“Hey, now,” said Mal, but there was a smile tugging at his lips. “What’d I say about diggin’ in people’s brains?”

River did smile. “She is sorry. But the memories were so beautiful she could not help herself.”

“Well, then,” said Mal. He looked between them, then sighed. “Fine! Me’n Zoe handle the supplies, just make sure to bundle up tight, so nobody gets… frostbite, or somethin’, while we’re gone.”

“Yes, sir, Captain-Daddy,” said River, and bounced past him out of the cockpit.

“Hey!” Mal protested, but they had already gone.

THE END


End file.
